


The Waiting Game

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda wait for their daughter to get home from her first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my fun little world where Skye is Phil and Melinda's daughter. Background Tripskye/Fitzsimmons, but only mentioned in passing. Just a fun little drabble; I'll probably end up making this a series sometime in the future since I like to play in this universe so much.

He would never admit that he’s pouting because Melinda wouldn’t let him answer the door with his gun, but that’s exactly what he’s doing.

His _daughter_ was on a _date_ with a _boy_ so he was entitled to being a little overdramatic.

“You do realize you’ve paced nearly the entire time she’s been gone, right?” Melinda asks, not even looking up from the book she’s reading, nestled into her spot on the couch.

“How are you this calm? Skye is on a _date_ ,” Coulson replies, moving to sit next to her, knee bouncing. His wife merely rolled her eyes, continuing to read her book.

“She’s been friends with Trip forever, Fitzsimmons were meeting them at the bowling alley, and Bobbi is working tonight, so they won’t be able to get into trouble,” she says, finally looking up from her book and taking off her reading glasses, setting both aside. “She’s sixteen years old, Phil. She was going to grow up sometime.”

“You got Bobbi to spy for you?” Phil asks, amusement in his tone as he slings his arm over the back of the couch, fingers brushing her shoulder. Melinda shrugs, letting her thigh press against his.

“I may have paid her off,” she replies, and Phil’s lips quirk up into a smirk. “I’d have done the same thing if Natasha was the one working.”

“Better not let Skye hear you say that,” he says and she rolls her eyes, shifting so that her legs were on either side of his, hands resting on his shoulders as she straddled his lap.

“Skye’s not here right now, is she?” she murmured, lips brushing his as he hummed against her mouth, hands falling to her hips and holding her against him. “When was the last time we made out on the couch without our daughter complaining as she walked in on us?”

“About sixteen years ago,” he replied against her mouth, one hand moving to cup her ass, squeezing gently as she laughed against his mouth, teeth nipping his lower lip. “We told her nine, right?”

Melinda nodded, mouth trailing along his jaw as she checked her watch. “It’s eight forty five now.”

“Skye’ll kill me if you answer the door with a hickey, won’t she?” Phil asks, teeth grazing her pulse point lightly as she hummed, lips curved into a smile.

“ _I’ll_ kill you if I answer the door with a hickey,” she answers, tilting his chin up with her fingers to press her mouth to his again. The flash of headlights through the front window breaks them apart, and Melinda slides from his lap easily, squeezing his shoulder. “See, she listens to the rules sometimes.”

“So like her mother,” Phil teases, and Melinda rolls her eyes, shoving his shoulder with her own.

The lights shut off, and they hear the slam of car doors; there’s a few moments of silence, and then the front door is opening, a pink-cheeked Skye shutting it behind her quietly.

“You know, I think that’s the nicest she’s ever treated that door,” Phil comments lightly, and Skye glares at him playfully, still blushing furiously.

“I take it the date went well?” Melinda asks, and Skye’s mouth curves into a grin as she comes over to situate herself between them.

“I kicked all their asses at bowling- _without bumpers_ , I might add,” she answers, a proud smirk on her face. “I even beat Jemma, which never happens.”

“That’s my girl,” Melinda says proudly, and Skye beams, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“We’re going out again next weekend- Fitzsimmons wants to see some new science fiction movie that’s coming out,” Skye continues, bouncing in her seat slightly.

“Only if you study for your chemistry test,” Phil interrupts, looking at her firmly when she made a whining noise in the back of her throat. “I’m glad you had fun, I really am, but school comes before boys.”

“Your dad’s right,” Melinda says when Skye starts to protest, and she huffs, crossing her arms and sitting back against the couch. “You should go wash your face and get into bed- seven am is going to come sooner than you know it.”

“Can’t we push tai chi to like, noon tomorrow?” Skye asks, sticking her lower lip out as she looks at her mom. “I never get to sleep in. I’m sixteen! I’m not supposed to be awake before at least eleven am on Saturdays!”

“Your grandmother had me up at five am every Saturday. Would you like to go spend some time with her?” Melinda asks, and Skye pouts, shaking her head. “I’ll see you in the backyard at seven thirty am, just like every Saturday.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Skye replies, leaning over to kiss her cheek again before turning to her dad and doing the same, hugging him for a moment before she gets off the couch, heading towards the stairs. “Love you guys.”

“We love you too, Skye,” Phil says as she reaches the bottom step, and she turns to flash them a smile before she darts up the stairs, leaving them alone again.

“Look at that, you survived your baby’s first date,” Melinda teases, resting her hand on his chest as she leaned to put her head on his shoulder, his arm around her back. “Feel your age yet, old man?”

“I always feel old,” Phil responded, sighing heavily as Melinda snorted into his neck. “Oh like you’re one to talk, I’m only like a year older than you!”

“Hey, if you want me to make you feel less old tonight once Skye’s asleep, I’d keep my age out of it,” Melinda says, raising an eyebrow at him; he swallows, miming zipping his mouth closed and tossing the key, earning a smirk from her. “You’re such a good listen once sex is involved.”

“I’m a red-blooded American male, Melinda- I always listen once sex is involved,” Phil responds, and Melinda lets out a laugh, rolling her eyes as she shoves him away, standing up. “Where are you going? There’s no way Skye’s asleep yet.”

“Phil, she sleeps with headphones on and her room is on the opposite end of the hall. I think we’re safe,” Melinda replies, holding her hand out to him. “I wasn’t kidding about seven am coming around quickly. Skye’ll never let me live it down if I’m not awake for tai chi.”

Phil laughs, and takes her hand, letting her pull him up and head for the stairs.


End file.
